


Friend, Penny Robinson.

by arfrid



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, POV Robot (Lost in Space), References to Depression, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Relationships: Robot & Penny Robinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Friend, Penny Robinson.

Robot always notices everything about humans. Learning about that. Experiencing, hands-on, a new, different race that fascinated him.

He noticed that John Robinson, his commander’s father, had shown signs of PTSD, as the oldest child had called it.

He noticed that Judy and Will Robinson had a bad habit of chewing pencils.

He noticed that Maureen Robinson was always stressed ‘out of her mind’, as Penny Robinson had put it.

Penny Robinson...

She was most fascinating, next to Will Robinson of course. She seemed to annoy her siblings and sometimes even her parents. Her IQ didn’t seem to be as high as Will Robinson or Judy Robinson. She was… fun. To hang around with. As long as Will Robinson was okay with it. But he usually just was okay.

He noticed that nobody seems to worry about her, but he doesn’t think much of it.

He noticed that Penny Robinson was crying in her room.

He noticed that Penny Robinson was starting to be less fun.

He noticed that Penny Robinson was starting to smile less.

He noticed that Penny Robinson was not okay. Yet he does nothing.

He wonders… wonders if that makes him like that woman, the woman who had fixed him. Will Robinson said she lied, lied about herself, lied about practically everything, and didn’t care for anyone but herself. He was not like that… was he?

No. He was protecting Will Robinson. That was his main objective.

_Main Objective: Protect Will Robinson._

_Mild Objective: Obey orders from Will Robinson unless contradicting Main Objective._

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to protect the other family members.

Saving Judy Robinson.

Tapping Maureen Robinson on the shoulder and pointing at the pencil so she’d stop. She continued anyway.

Watching John Robinson to make sure he didn’t do anything. Anything stupid. The father game him distrusting looks, but eventually gave him one of grudging respect.

The only one he didn’t check up on as much as the rest was Penny Robinson. She still smiled, and didn’t show any signs of pain, or danger. She was the same as she always was, and Robot respected her for that. He didn’t watch her, at least not as much.

He noticed that he never caught her without long sleeves. When he stared for too long, she’d look to him and say, “What you looking at?” but in a more curious tone than anything harsh or disrespectful.

He wanted to know what was under those sleeves. Why she was starting to smile, less and less, every week, coming up with more sarcastic and mean remarks than genuine and kind ones.

So, one day, while Will Robinson told him to stay busy and do something else, he, for once, did so. He walked into Penny Robinson’s room and saw her, pulling her sleeves over new, more recent, scars. Looking over, he saw a slightly bloody knife.

“Danger.” He told her, trying to put two and two together. She jumped and immediately looked guilty.

“Uhm... Hi, Robot.” She said, visibly trying to step in front of the knife. “If—If we could, you know, keep this our little secret?”

Robot changed his lights, swirling dark and light blues together to create the image of concern.

“Danger.” He said, pointing at her wrists. She put them behind her back, seemingly uncomfortable with the situation.

“It’s really nothing dangerous, I swear.” She reassured him. He looked back at the knife, and walked towards it purposefully, grabbed it, and started walking back out, prepared to—

“Robot!” She yelled. Robot stopped and looked back at her. “G-Give it back to me. Or at least, don’t show or tell my mom. Or my dad. Or Will. Especially not Judy, or anyone, please.”

Robot stared at her. Then walked back out. Penny Robinson followed soon after, but he only went to the kitchen area to clean it out. He cleaned it thoroughly, then turned to Penny.

“Friend, Penny Robinson.” He told her, wanting to reassure her but not knowing how. Penny Robinson looked startled, but he didn’t want to scare her, so he opened up his arms and hugged her. He heard the sound of muffled tears, but he didn’t say anything.

They broke the hug, and Penny Robinson looked at him awkwardly, then started walking out. She stopped before she could reach her bedroom, and turned to the Robot.

“…Thanks.” She said, and turned and left to her dormitory room.

He didn’t say anything.

He never did.

He heard Will call him from outside.


End file.
